Reclaimers
by defo18
Summary: The Homeworld Gems have invaded the Earth and have laid waste to it and began conquering the planet. It's up to a team of super powered heros to reclaim what was theirs. Characters Include: Steven Universe, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Jenny Wakeman(xj9), Danny Phantom, Jake Long(The American Dragon), Kim Possible, El Tigre, Double D (Edd), Dipper Pines, Dexter and many more.
1. Origin

**Sup Guys! Defo here!**

 **This is an updated take on the Reclaimers idea. It is a super crossover story so characters will show up later on the the future from different shows, video games and franchises.**

 **follow me on DA and tumblr for Reclaimers Art defo18**

There is nothing that the human mind cannot overcome. That was fueled Double D's motivations in everything he did. He was not born physically gifted like his friend Ed or as charismatic as his other friend Eddy but he had a mind and that was his greatest tool.

Even at times when he didn't want to, Eddward have to admit, his childhood was not a fortunate one. Both his parents were constantly working and barely had any time for him. They would only communicate with them via sticky notes. They were always away at work when he woke up in the morning and always asleep when you came home from school at night. Times were lonely for him that is until he met Ed and Eddy. They help fill the void that his parents left as being an only child did not help.

Soon he graduated high school and then went to Peachcreek University and was able to graduate at age 18. Not long after he was picked up by the famous Tech giant Dexter Industries. He soon began work with a collective of the greatest minds the world has seen. He worked with people such as Susan and Mary Test, Velma Dinkley and Jimmy Neutron. Safe to say life was good. He achieved his dream of becoming a scientist and everything was grand.

That is until the Gems came. And they proved that the human mind still has a long way to go.

 **Peach Creek, Canada Year 0 AGI (After Gem Invasion** )

It was devastating. The invasion on Peach Creek was simply chaotic. The Cul de sac. The place that he called home, where he had all his misadventures try to scam the neighborhood kids., where he and his friends had memories of fun and fulfillment, was completely obliterated.

He could hear gunfire all around the city, as arm forces try to stave off the alien Threat but is was no use. Their weapons paled in comparison to what the Gems had. Their bodies withstood every conventional weapon that was thrown at them. It was a futile effort.

But Double D had something that could. It was, to put in simple terms, a ray gun. It harnessed sunlight and fired it at will. It was the latest invention Double D had come up with, in the time that he had.

He searched every house he could for his friends, shooting down whatever Gem soldier stood in his way. Every house either came up empty or was literally dead bodies.

It didn't take long for his tears to start falling at some of those dead bodies were those of his friends.

Nazz, Rolf, Johnny, Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, the Kanker sisters…..Edd and Eddy.

He rushed to Eddie's house first as it was the closest. His heart was pounding and his limbs ached from days of fighting and lack of sleep but he had to keep going. He needed to save his friend.

As he came up to Eddie's house he noticed there's a gigantic hole in the ceiling, clearly from a blast of one of the Gem battleships. Panicking he broke down the door and raced up the stairs.

At that moment all times the steel as he heard the screeching shout.

"Ggggaaaahhhhh!"

It was a Eddy's voice. That much Double D knew but not why he was screaming. He followed the scream to Eddy's room and witnessed something that would instill vengeance in the gapped tooth genius.

A giant Gem, purple in color was hanging over Eddy's dead body, removing its fist from his chest.

"Wow. These humans are delicate. My fist went through like it's nothing." The giant purple Gem said as it turned to a stunned Double D.

It began walking over to him with the underneath step but Double D was not wavered by It. All that was left was rage.

"You BASTARD!" Double D screamed as he opened fire at the Gem.

He blasted away at its body until it's physical shell dissipated and all that remain was it's gemstone.

He knew little about Gems but from the ones that he had killed he could tell that the gym itself was the source of their power. He couldn't just leave it there as the Gem would resurface within a few hours.

He took one more blast at its Gemstone, shattering it.

He didn't turn to Eddie's dead body. His chest was ran straight through. Nothing but A giant gaping hole left there with blood spilled everywhere. Double D began to weep drop to his knees beside his fallen friends body. They have been through a lot together and even though and he may have seen selfish sometimes he still was his best friend.

Vvbooooommm

Vvvvwwoooommmm!

Double raised his head at the strange noise that radiated across the city.

It sounded like a bunch of Gem ships. As he ran outside he found his suspicion was right. The Gems were returning to their ships. Double D scoured the battlefield in search of any survivors. But unfortunately there were none. They all had been killed or abducted.

The latter fell towards Ed as well.

Double D searched his house last. He felt there was no signs of a struggle but there was no blood or body is either. The only logical exclamation was that Ed got abducted.

His blood boiled has he thought about how quickly he lost everything. His City was in shambles, all his friends are dead, his fellow scientist at dexter industries were nowhere to be found so he assumed they were abducted as well.

 **Double D's Hideout**

He retreated back to his hideout as his planned his next move.

Can you look to his Raygun that was placed on top of his workstation in front of him.

" I could mass produce these and give them to all the arm forces across the world." Double D said to himself as he thought of how he the rest of humanity could fight back.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice in the shadows.

" it won't work. The Gems are smart. They adapt." The voice said.

"Show yourself! Double D shouted grabbing his raygun.

The shadowy figure step forward into the light revealing a boy around the age of 13 or 14. He had on cargo pants and a brightly pink shirt with a star in the middle of it with matching shoulder and arm armor.

"Who are you?" Double D asked.

"Steven. Steven Universe." The young boy said.

Steven informed Double D that he was a Crystal Gem, a member of a rogue faction of The home world Gems who won a rebellion with them thousands of years ago.

Steven had also informed them that they invaded his hometown as well. The Gems did what they could but The Homeworld Gems completely destroyed beach city and all its inhabitants Steven was the only one left.

Together Double D and Steven began recruited other people the Gems had wronged.

These were the first steps at Reclaiming the Earth.

 **Somewhere in the Mojave Desert**

 **2 AGI (After Gem Invasion)**

Atop a hill just about a mile out from a well guarded Gem facility stood very exhausted woman She had long red hair, eyes as green as a forest and a skin tight blue and white battle suit. She was annoyed to say the least her mission, which was for her team to survey this newly discovered Gem facility, had been taking longer than expected. The Facility looked like a hanger, as there were ships flying in and out of multiple runways out into space.

But why, was the question the girl had. She would find out. Kim Possible was known to do the impossible.

"What's the sitch' Danny?" Kim asked still looking through her binoculars.

She was speaking to Danny Phantom, a well-known and established Hero. He was currently sneaking round the gem facility. His ghost powers of invisibility and intangibility proved vital in reconnaissance missions. The Gems had no technology that could detect anything undead. Doudle D suspected that this was because they were not organic creatures so in essense they had so soul. Steven disagreed.

Danny scanned the hanger.

"So far. I see a few foot soldiers and workers. No one high profile or any Diamonds. This place creeps me out." Danny responded as he flew over a few Gems transporting materials.

"Okay. Keep me posted." Kim finished.

"Whats going on in there." Another young hero asked from behind Kim. The boy had on what resembled a tiger. He was Hispanic and had a scar across his left eye.

"So far nothing except the usual Manny." Kim responded.

"Dang. I been itching to kick some bad guy booty." Manny Rivera, El Tigre said as he paced behind Kim.

"I don't feel right just letting Danny go in by himself." A young girl with Hearts on her cheeks protested.

"I agree. He can't take them all by himself." The Youngest of them stated.

Kim sighed. "Star, Steven, we've been over this. Danny is the ideal choice for this operation. His powers increase his effectiveness and lowers any casualties to the squad. " Kim explained.

"Cassualties? We're not soldiers." Steven stated.

"That's the thing Steven. Unfortunately, we are. Like it or not we are at war." Kim said with the upmost sympathy. This war was hard on all of thing. But for Star and Steven especially. Star's friend Marco Diaz was abducted by the Gems while Steven's entire hometown was destroyed. Even Manny's girlfriend Frieda was kidnapped as well. She could only imagine how hard it was on them.

This was only most of the team as Jenny and Jake were on another assignment. They were spread then as there were only seven of them.

There were other superpowered beings in the world but they were either out of commission or missing. Her beloved Ron included

Kim hated just sitting here as well. They should just blowup the hanger and be done with it.

"Still nothing Kim." Danny said into Kim's earpiece.

"Okay. Pull out Phantom." She ordered as she called HQ.

"Eagle 1, this is Kim. The mission is a bust. There is nothing here."

"Okay Kim. Come back to base." A voice said inside Kim's earpiece. The voice was familier but it was not Double D's

"Dipper? Where is Double D?" Kim asked.

"He went out on a personal assignment with Jake and Jenny" Dipper Pines answered.

"Okay. We'll be home in a minute." The girl finished as she turned off her earpiece.

"Okay gang listen-" Kim was about to finish telling her team but was interrupted by a load explosion.

They all turned to a raging fire engulfing the Gem base. Soon gunshots screeched arcoss the desert.

"Danny! What's going on in there!?" Kim asked.

"Come quick. It's a Gem. She's not like the others. She can see me!" Danny said with fear in his voice.

"Reclaimers move out!" Kim roared as the four of them raced to the base.

XXXXX

Two jaspers were blindsided by a powerful shield bash by Steven. They instantly poofed from the force of the blow. Steven then threw his shield at two Topazs. The shield ricocheted off of them as they proved too tough for his shield.

The topazs were about to counter attack, but where stopped by a very fast El Tigre. He sliced through their bodies with his claws. They poofed soon after.

"Gotta keep up Dude!" Manny said in playful banter. Steven smiled as he began to smash his way through more Quartz soldiers.

"Rainbow Shark Blast!" Star screamed as rainbow coated sharks shot out of her wand like a bazooka. The wave of sharks bombarded an entire squadron of Gem soldiers.

"Come on boys. I just scored like a million points." Star boasted as Kim flipped over her kicking one Aquamarine in the face.

"Get serious guys. Locate Danny!" She commanded as she was worried about him. They had lost contact as soon as they arrived in the hanger.

And at that moment Danny came flying from inside the interior of the Hanger. He was caught by Manny before he could land. It appeared he was was punched by someone.

"It's her. She's coming." The ghost boy said.

Then at that moment a new Gem, unseen by the team before, emerged from the shadows of the hanger. She was tall and slender and had garments that resembled that of a Greco-Roman warrior. Her color palette was bright rec with long golden hair, maintained in a ponytail. Her weapon was nothing but a short sword and shield. Her Gem was located directly on her forehead.

"Interesting, your body can become intangible at will, though, you have to rematerialize to strike back. That is your power's flaw, human." The fearsome, yet elegant Gem explained. She seemed interested in the sight of the team instead of the occasional fury of other high ranking Gems. She was in awe of them.

"Who is that?" Star whispered to Steven.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've seen a Gem like this." He responded truthfully.

"Eagle one. There is an unidentified Gem here. How do you want us to proceed?" Kim asked contacting HQ

"Unidentified huh? Try to capture her. We can question her." Dipper commanded.

"Roger that." Kim answered. She then zoomed ahead, running after the new Gem. "Star! Blinding Spell!"

"I got you girl!" Star yelled activating a blinding spell with her wand. A bright flash erupted from the wand. The spell had appeared to work as the Gem was covering her eyes.

"Magic! This is unprecedented. There were reports of some humans capable of it but this is different. This is Mewnen magic." The Gem said surprised and weirdly satisfied.

Kim zoomed in behind the Gem. She went for a led sweep but was shocked to see the Gem dodged it, flipping over her. She then placed a well-placed shield bash to Kim's face.

El Tigre then rushed in swiping at her with his claws. The Gem gracefully dodged or block every strike.

"I sense great power emanating from your belt human. Tell me what is it." The Gem asked still dodging hits.

"None of your business!" The Masked superhero roared as he was attempting to claw the Gem. The swung her sword at the young hero, only grazing his side. She then followed up with a kick straight into Manny's chest. The young man was sent flying into a nearby pile of barrels.

 _Her speed is incredible. I can't keep up with at my level._ Steven thought as he analyzed this Gem's abilities.

"What's happening out there Steven?" Dipper asked into Steven's earpiece.

"This gem is over powering us. Right now, Danny and Star are bombarding her with their powers but nothing is fazing her." Steven explained.

"Shit…Okay. Pull back. We'll regroup and re strategize!" Dipper ordered. With that the ream began to retreat. Suprisingly the Gem did not pursue.

"Bravo Champions!" The Gem roared. You are a worthy opponent for Sunstone!"


	2. Fallen Titans

**Dexter Industries Industries Abandoned Building**

 **2 Years AGI (After Gem Invasion)**

Jake was…annoyed. Yes, indeed that would be the word to describe his mood at the moment.

"Can we go now!?" Jake, the American Dragon asked, as he was growing impatient. He and Jenny were drug along by Double D to go into the old Dexter Industries building. They were investigating more into the collective of scientist that went missing, those being Dexter, Susan and Mary Test, Velma Dinkley and Jimmy Neutron.

"Please Jake. I must concentrate as I need to locate clues to my friend's disappearance." Double D said flashlight in one hand and a type of scanner in the other.

"Edd we have been searching for days now." Jenny, The teenage Robot clarified.

"We cannot cease our search Jen. Every clue will lead to a faster discovery." Double D said as he continued to scan the debris.

"This place was overrun by Gems and they turned it into another base. We go in, we search and destroy and we find nothing." Jenny explained. What makes this one different.

"Because this location was premeditated. This facility was the first to be attacked when the Gems invaded. Why?" Double D pondered. He walked up to a door panel and attempted to scan his hand on it. But it failed as the controls and power in the building were off. He then sighed. He needed something. Anything. Some type of clue that would lead him to his friends. He had been searching for the last two years and he barely found anything. It was driving him mad. Between leading the "Reclaimers Initiative", leading the earth in a campaign against the Gems and developing new weapons technology Eddward's mind was spent.

"Come on man. Let's go home. Chillax and kick it with the team. We can start our search again in a week." Jake offered as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah Double D. You need to take a break sometimes otherwise-"Jenny started, then she got a reading on her internal sensors. She was picking up some type of energy signal coming from 2 miles' underground.

"Guys I'm getting a strong energy reading directly below us." Jenny informed.

"What? That can't be. This building should have no power as we ran the Gems off nearly two years ago." Double D explained, perturbed at the news.

"I say we find out what's down there." Jake said, enthused at the prospect of as El Tigre says "whooping some Gem tail."

Jenny then forms a massive drill from her arms and began to drill directly into the earth. Jake Dragon Uped and carried Double D, following their robot companion.

 **Reclaimers HQ**

The Team did as they were told and retreated back to HQ. The Reclaimers HQ was located on a giant asteroid in some other pocket dimension. They were able to transport themselves and other people and material's here thanks to Star's dimensional scissors. Double D also was given a pair from the craftsmen known as Heckapoo. He wanted to study the scissors as he needed to unravel the mysteries of interdimensional travel.

Time travel was also a field of study that Double D was trying to get into. His inspiration was Jenny. She was a robot from a possible future. But there was no Gem threat. There were of course other empires such as the Cluster but Jenny already took care of them in her own time.

The HQ was separated into five different buildings. The council chamber where the reclaimers would meet and plan their next missions, the village where refugees live, the training rooms, the barracks and the research facility. It was a grand place to hold their operations but if the Gems ever found it their war would end there.

"Okay Team. Rest up. We'll try out another op tomorrow." Kim advised to the rest of the squad. She then walked off to her room. Steven was still upset about the recent developments. His role in this fight and if he can perform as a soldier. He couldn't help but think back to the Crystal Gems. How the rebellion changed them. Would this war change him. He was frightened at the thought of the nice boy that was Steven Universe changing.

"Hey bro, you good?" Manny said, now depowered and reverted back into his civilian form.

"Uh. Yeah. I'll be fine. How you holding up?" Steven replied.

"Pretty good man. Just worried y'know." Manny answered.

"About Frieda?"

"Yeah. I just can't help but think about the stuff the Gems are doing to her."

"I get that. Just know that we will save them no matter what!" Steven replied. He tried to help bolster whatever hope Manny had left. He was barely holding on as is. But knowing that he Will fight in his friends' stead gave him some glimmer of motivation.

Then he got an idea.

 **Council Chamber**

The Reclaimers Council consisted of different people from different time periods and places around the world. Jack, the famous samurai. The Grim Repear. Nigel Uno the famous K.N.D. operative. Huey Freeman, the black revolutionary, and Double D, though DoubleD is absent as he is on mission.

"Okay. What's our next step. All we done for the last two years is run covert spy missions and recon. We need to fire back." Numbah One said

"Then that will alert the Gems to our presence ,instead of the small ragtag resistance groups they think are attacking them." Huey countered.

" I agree with cue ball over there. We need to actually plan an attack and cripple them somehow." Grim explained.

"We now have a face of an unknown Gem that we'll consider to be a higher up. This Sunstone." Jack added. " We should start with capturing her."

"That sounds like a plan Jack. But we'll need sock head's approval. I suggest we sit back and wait for him."

"How is you end holding up Huey. Weren't you trying to assemble a team." Numbah One asked Huey

"They're coming along. But they are a very prideful bunch." Huey answered.

"I hope they are better than our core team, those kids need guidance." Jack added

Xxxxxxx

"Wait you guys want to do what?" Danny asked as he sat up from his bed.

"We want to go after that Gem!" Steven and Manny answered in unison. Along with them was Star and Wade, Kim possible's famous informant.

"We can't. We need mission clearance from DD or another council member." Danny rejected, knowing what they were planning.

"Oh come on!" I want to find out more about that Gem." Steven pressed.

"This could be a clue to Marco. Please Danny." Star practically begged.

"I've hacked into the council's database. I have the exact location of the Sunstone's base." Wade revealed. "We can go in and capture her without anyone ever knowing."

Did you get his young age of 18 Danny try to be the mature one of the group in the station so if Kim is away, but this time he wanted pay back. He needed to get back at that Gem. Danny had become very depressed after the destruction of Amity Park. He needed an outlet for his anger.

"Okay. But we go in and get out. Don't let Kim know, she can throw a fit afterward." Danny finally complied.

The team suited up and took Wade along to be their eyes and ears. Star then whipped out her dimensional scissors and followed Wade's coordinates.

Xxxxxxxx

"How much longer? We have been drilling for hours." Jenny said with pleasant adolescent impatience. She Double D and Jake were almost done drilling about to reach their destination.

"We're coming up to the energy spike…..NOW!" Double D shouted as they dropped through an old abandoned computer room. They prepared for combat as they faced their enemy.

They assumed them to be Gem. They were not.

There were three suits of robotic armor in front of them. One was of a lighter blue tint and it was transparent as one could see the insides of his bioelectric field. That one was hacking into the old systems computer. The other two armors were more solid and archaic in design. Both were yellow and navy blue in color. The yellow armor appeared feminine and was smaller that its masculine blue counterpart.

They were all alerted to its sound.

The blue and yellow imperially turned around and pointed their weapons at them.

"Halt! This is Gem Empire Territory!" The blue armor commanded.

"What! This is Reclaimers' property your trespassing on." Jenny corrected transforming her arm into a laser cannon.

"What the lady said!" Jake agreed ready to blast them with dragon fire if the situation arises.

"My name is Eddward. I'm the commander of the Reclaimers of Earth. State your name and business now!" Double D said drawing his Raygun.

"We are of the Gem Empire and this place belongs to us!" The navy blue armor shouted as he released a bunch of missiles.

Jenny and Danny flew over and dodged. Double D got behind some old equipment as the missiles exploded and flooded the underground room they were in with smoke.

Jenny countered with firing her laser. The beam clashed with another laser from the yellow armor. Jake met Navy Blue with a strong tackle. Navy then countered with a powerful punch. Jake recovered however, and spit more fire at his opponent.

While they were distracted Double D went after the small Blue one. It appeared to be hacking into the system files, something Double D could not allow to happen. He loaded up his raygun and fired. The blast disrupted his body leaving nothing but his core left.

"Octus!" Double D heard the yellow armor scream.

The armor gunned for Double D. He began to run.

 _So the blue armor has a name.. Octus huh. And by the sound of her scream I can definitely tell that she is a woman inside of that armor. These are not Gems._

 _He had began to scan they're armor as soon as they arrived. These metals were not of Gem origin so they must be from another planet in the Empire._

Jenny flew in and swooped Double D up.

"Jen. I think I know these guys." Double D said.

"Really, how?" The teenage robot asked.

"Because they have been here on earth before." Double D freed himself from Jenny's arms. He landed then spoke. "They are aliens. From Galaluna. They are Titan." Double D clarified.

Both lance and Iliana were shocked.

 _He deduced our identity so quickly. This isn't the average human._ Lance thought.

"Yes indeed. Both your armor and being here have it all away. When I began my search for warriors to combat the Gems your files popped up in my discovery. Three teenagers from Sherman a town not too far from here. Than can wield otherworldly power. Forming a giant robot sentinel known as Titan."

"Yes we are from Galaluna. I am princess Ilana of Galaluna." Ilana relented as she landed her armor and depowered. " And as Princess of Galaluna I serve the Gem Empire and the Diamond Authority."

The way she stated that sentence was so uncomfortable to watch. Her voice was trembling, full of hesitation. She looked like she wanted to cry, but didn't as she was the leader of entire planet. So was Double D, so he could understand her predicament.

"My guess is that Galaluna was somehow taken over by the Gems. I'm sorry to hear that. But I must ask why? Did you not Rebel against the Diamonds. Surely Titan has the power to-"

"Of course we tried to fight back! But they were leagues ahead of us in tech and man power. They have over a thousand planets in their empire. Us vs that many planets! We didn't stand a chance!" Lance interrupted Double D, carrying Octus.

Here he was. Galaluna's finest soldier. Failing in his mission to protect his planet. Now he must submit to the same monsters who are killing and exploiting his planet. He was a failure.

Jake. Who had reverted back to human form, was moved by this. These were to people who lost their homes. How could he not empathize.

"It does not have to be this way. Please join us. Together we can take back the universe." Jake proposed as he stretched out his hand. Lance gazed at it. A gesture of friendship. He almost shook it but realized his situation.

Ilana then stepped up.

"We want to join you're cause really, but Lance is right. We are overwhelmingly outnumbered and out gunned." She said as tears began to wet her cheeks. There was nothing she could do. Once the embodiment of idealism is left with no more will to fight. "There is no way to win."

"No! There is always a way! We can fight them!" Double D shouted as his emotions came over him.

"You damn fool! They won, don't die for a lost cause." Lance refuted.

"No. There is always a way. I'm from another timeline and in my time there are pockets of resistance fighting the Gems." Jenny added.

"There is an entire magical community full of different types of creatures fighting the Gems." Jake added as he had experience as a magical guardian, and Star's homeland of Mewni is also fighting back.

"And that is your argument?! More death and destruction! They are all over the universe! More than a thousand planets! This one is barley keeping together!"

They both activated their armor and flew out the old facility and away into space.

"Yeah…I can't do that." Jenny said.

"Well that was unexpected. There are other worlds fighting the Gems too huh?" Jake added.

"No this was good. We got a lot of information. When they activated their amor I was able to bypass their armor's technology. It's given me tons of information. I have files on missions, Gem higher ups and their occupation on Galaluna."

"Oh Yeah! We're going to Galaluna!" Jake exclaimed as he high fives Jenny.

"We're going to need a space ship for that and I know where to find one." Double D revealed, smiling.

Xxxxxxxxx

Double D, Jake and Jenny returned to the HQ. Jake and Jenny went to the barracks for some rest. Double D went to the research facility, In search of an old mentor.

Double D stood across from Professor Utonium's Door. It was almost half a year the last time they spoke. He still remembered the day his colleagues went missing. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup went to look for Dexter. He went after the others. But the PowerPuff Girls never returned. Double D figured the worst.

But the Professor never gave up hope. Still looking for his girls two years later.

Responding to the knock the professor open the door his expression still blank as the day Double D had his last conversation with him. His clothes were in tatters and he looked like he lost weight. They're heavy bags under his eyes and the man had a weird odor. He's been clearly overworking himself.

"It's been awhile Eddward." Professor Utonium greeted.


	3. Puppets Soldiers

Wade lead Steven's group into the docking bay. The ships that the Collective built were for originally for mass transport only but after the war started they started being used to carry soldiers across the globe. Double do you have engineered cannons with the same technology as Raygun to be equipped to the ships and Jets.

"Okay. The cost is clear." Manny stated.

"Oh this is exciting. We're like spies." Star whispered with Glee.

"Hurry guys. We don't need anybody seeing this." Danny beckoned as he lead them into the ship.

Stephen was the last one to get on the ship and the first to see his friends shocked at the sight of Dipper sitting in the cockpit.

"Sup guys. Going somewhere?." The Pines brother asked as he turned to face them.

"Um. Just going to the store really quick." Wade tried and failed to lie as Dipper saw through it.

" This it's not cool guys. You can't just take off in an aircraft without the council members clearance and I'm pretty sure you have not consulted Double D Wade." Dipper reprimanded. Wade chuckled in nervousness.

"We need to find out more about that Gem. Sunstone." Steven spoke.

"Please Dipper we need to find her and capture her. We are already spread thin. We can finally claim a victory in this war with her capture." Danny tried to convince.

Dipper could feel the emotion within his friends pleas. He too has lost people because of the Gems and he could empathize with them wanting to find some form of justice. He just hated that he still on the sidelines providing over watch for the team's missions. He wanted to get in the action to but the council deemed him a noncombatant because he does not have special training or superpowers what the rest of the Reclaimers. But he has been practicing hand to hand combat with both Ron and Kim. He was training in marksmanship alongside double D with Huey.

He had become a better fighter but they never gave him a chance to show the fruits of his training.

" I'll let you guys go on one condition, you let me tag along.I want to show what I'm made of." Dipper proposed. Ever determined.

The rest of the team and Wade smiled.

"Yes, my friend we will be kicking some Gem tail today." Manny said before they all strapped in and took off. Wade pushed into the coordinates to her last location.

Xxxxxxxx

They were currently hovering over what appeared to be the remnants of some town located in Tennessee. The buildings were demolished and there were no signs of life. The Gems either abducted or outright slaughtered the population. But one thing that did stand out was the enormous glowing hub that was another Gem facility.

"OK listen up guys." Dipper commanded. "With Kim not with us I will act as the field leader. Wade will provide over watch." Wade nodded and got setup.

"Danny. You will take point but stay invisible until I order not to." Dipper told Danny as he activated his Ghost form.

"El Tigre and Steven will stay at my front, ready to engage in open combat if need be." Dipper nodded towards Manny and Steven.

"Star. You will watch our backs and keep your wand ready to shoot at all times." Dipper ordered.

"Roger that Dip." Star whispered with glee.

"Okay. Execute." Dipper finished with Danny flying out and into the facility. Manny, Steven,Dipper and Star dropped down from the ship and hid between two Gem transports within the facility's hanger.

" I realize that Sunstone was able to spot you. If you see her, back out and find us." Dipper commanded Danny though his com.

"Roger." Danny replied. He was still angry about Sunstone whooping his tail and he wanted payback. Dipper didn't doubt Danny's strength. He was probably the most powerful Reclaimer on the team, but raw power wasn't everything. Sunstone obviously has centuries of battlefield experience and is a seasoned tactician. But so was Dipper.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do. We are going to sneak into one of their communication rooms and hack as much data as we can. El Tigre, take point." Dipper advised. Manny soon jogged toward the building leading the team toward their goal.

"Guys there is a squadron of Gems a few feet in front of you. I recommend flanking around." Wade said.

The team did as they were told and snuck around the Gem soldiers and headed into a nearby corridor. One Peridot who appeared to be reading something off her tablet. Manny knocked her out before she was aware of their presence and hid her body in a nearby storage unit.

"Okay. We're doing well. Keep this pace." Dipper said nervously. It was clear to Steven that Dipper was nervous as this is his first mission and not only that but his first go as a field leader.

"Calm down Dip. You are doing great." Steven complemented, running beside Dipper.

"Thanks Steven. That means a lot." Dipper thanked his Gem Friend. "Danny how ya holding up?"

Xxxxxxx

Danny flew inside a dark corridor. The facility had a section that was cut off from the rest of the building with only a few higher up looking Gems able to travel there. He saw a group of Peridots walk into a giant room that looks like a combination of a clinic and a research facility. There were capsules or tubes lined up all across the walls with machinery and computers hooked up into them. What Danny saw almost made him throw up. But luckily he maintained his composure and maintained his cover.

Each Capsule held a human being within it. They were being…. experimented on.

 _So many of them! Is this what the Gems were abducting people for?_ Danny thought as he hovered in front of some of the capsules. There were people from all over the world within these containment units. Man and women of different races creeds and origin filled the laboratory. It was a kin to a horror movie. There was blood and remains everywhere, some people are being experimented on as Danny entered the room. Their screams were loud but no one outside to hear because of the soundproof walls. These people were in so much pain and agony as the Peridots were so into their work that it was borderline madness then torture.

"This seems like a complete waste of time." One Peridot said to the other.

"Fool you know not to question the orders of White Diamond." The Peridot responded. Danny, guess she was the main one as she had on a special badge of sorts.

" I mean out of all of these humans that we have worked with only about 5% of them have shown any evidence to developing special abilities."

"Obviously, we need to work on them a little more. We have already discovered many of them they're about to be more within their population."

"I heard about that. They have been blowing up many of our facilities around this planet."

This was all too much for Danny to handle. It reminded Danny of all the devastation that Amity Park had taken when The Gem Empire began its campaign on Earth. All of his family and friends were butchered by the Gems. It angered Danny and he failed his friends and he did not want to feel these people as well but despite his explosive anger, he had to keep at school and alert Dipper. He noticed that two of the containment units were vacant. He dismissed before and he phased out of the room.

Soon he found the rest of the group inside the Communications room.

He filled them in on the information that he found out from the laboratory.

"It wasn't what we were looking for. But it is a big discovery for our cause." Steven stated.

"Okay so what now? Do we liberate the people?" Star asked.

"Of course,. There is a chance Frieda could be here." El Tigre exclaimed.

Now Dipper was facing his first real test as a leader. His heart was telling him that they should try to bust them out but they were only a small force versus thousands of Gems in this facility. Even as strong as the springs are they all cannot do this alone plus there is the transport. It's not big enough to house all of the people Danny mentioned inside of it.

"We can't even fit them all on the jet. Plus, we are terribly outnumbered." Dipper stated as he was hacking into their systems.

"I could use my dimensional scissors." Star pointed out. The team grew silent as they had all forgotten about those.

"Okay. Lets do this then!" Steven exclaimed.

"We still are outnumbered. How are we going to fight off all of the Gems while carrying those people?" Dipper asked. "I want to save them too, but I can't risk the squad."

"Come on dude! We can do this." Manny tried to plead as he needed to know that Frieda was alive.

"I can try using some teleportation magic, linking it with my scissors and we will all snap back at the HQ just like that." Star said, her trademark overconfidence, though Dipper admired it, he had to be realistic.

"Guys it's too risky." Dipper said as he turned to see, both Danny and Manny gone.

"What the hell?" Dipper exclaimed.

Xxxxxxxx

Danny and Manny decided to go on without the squad. They both were anxious to try and save these people. Danny was leading Manny to the corridor where the laboratory was. Danny could hear Dipper in his earpiece.

"Guys! This is a huge deviation from our original mission!" Dipper panicked.

"Sorry Dipper but I have to do this!" Danny replied before shutting off his com.

"Hello! Danny?!" Dipper tried to get a response. But to no avail. "Damn!"

"Where did they go!?" Steven asked.

"I'm guessing to the lab where the abductees are. We need to go after them." Dipper commanded

They were about to exit the room when Wade called them on their coms.

"Dipper! Get out of there now! That Gem is coming! Sunstone!

Steven and Star's eyes grew big. Dipper began shaking.

"What! Whe-"A huge blast of reddish pink energy flooded the communication room and sent Steven, Star and Dipper flying out into the exterior of the facility.

Steven was the first to recover, then Star, and finally Dipper. There was smoke everywhere and more and more Gems where converging on their position. Out of the smoke-filled remains of the communication room flew Sunstone.

"Well. This is commendable. You humans have a strong sense of determination." The Gem said her eyes glowing red.

"It's her!" Star shouted as she blasted her with magic. It was blocked by many incoming Gem soldiers. They were fast and about to strike Star who was still shell shocked from the blast. However, Dipper was fine. He zoomed in and blasted all the soldiers about to attack Star. He had brandished a Raygun like Double D. He then began spraying the rays from his gun across the room, hitting many Gems. Some of them poofing.

Sunstone's opinion of her enemies only grew more.

"Bravo tiny boy with the strange hat!" Sunstone complimented.

"Prepare yourself!" Dipper shouted back. He then pulled out a sword comprised of the same material as his Ray gun. It had a feint red glow. He charged after her slicing and dicing any Gem that stood in his way. He suddenly was punched in the stomach by a nearby Topaz. The force sent him flying.

Steven took this opportunity to zoom behind Sunstone, only for his punch to be blocked. She then countered, swinging her leg around to strike his face. Steven dodged then shield bashed her. The blow didn't even phase her. He followed up with a right hook, but still no effect. Sunstone then drew her sword and swung at Steven. His shield held strong but her attacks were swift and ferocious. But they did have a pattern.

 _Six strikes! That's her rhythm!_ Steven thought

He parried her final strike then hit her right in the neck, this time with more force. It appeared to have worked. As the Gem was sent back a couple feet.

"Impressive Rose Quartz. You seem to be as strong as you were back then." Sunstone stated.

"I'm not Rose and stop complementing us!" Steven said as he cocked his fist back. Before he could strike sunstone sliced straight threw his shoulder. Then she followed up with a shield bash that sent Steven flying off the railing and into the crowd of Gems. She pursued. Blasting away into the crowd.

Many of her underlings were caught off guard by this.

"Show me more of your power HUMANS!"

"Sunstone stop!" One soldier screamed. But soon she was bombarded by Sunstone's energy based attack.

"Stop you monster! You're hurting your friends!" Steven shouted as he blocked an incoming bolt of energy.

"Nonsense! We are Gems. Created in design for a singular purpose. They are soldiers. It's their job to die for their cause! That's what I love about you humans. You all will fight to the end for your cause. Something Gems lack." Sunstone said, her voice icy and filled with disdain. The team couldn't believe it. She was heartless. To fire at her own men like that was appalling to the young heroes. Dipper charged for her. Ready to bring his sword down on her.

"You monster!" Dipper screamed. He swung with all his might but his sword was blocked. By someone other than Sunstone. The sword that received his was jet black and very mechanical looking. The person who was holding the sword surprised the team down to their core.

"Marco." Star said as she gazed at him. It was defiantly Marco. But something was off. He wore a skin tight black battlesuit and had a probe of some kind lodged in his nape. It was clear he under the Gem's mind control, and it had something to do with that device. His eyes were cold and unfeeling. His face expressionless. Marco was among the abducted when Echo Creek was attacked, Star never gave up hope that he was alive but this was not what she expected.

"Marco! It's you!" Dipper exclaimed lowering his sword. It proved to be a mistake as Marco took advantage of Dipper's lowered guard and stabbed him in the stomach. Dipper roared in pain as his blood spilled all over the floors of the facility.

"Dipper!" Steven screamed.

"Marco why are you doing this!?" Star asked with tears in her eyes. It was definitely Marco. Her best friend (On earth). The boy she was beginning to fall in love with before the Gems came. To Star he seemed like a stranger even when he was right in front of her. He then turned his assault on her. He swung his blade at the young princess but she evaded it by backflipping.

"Marco please! It's Star!" She tried to get through to him. He began to swipe at her with his sword, which Star either blocked with her wand or dodged.

Steven got to Dipper and began healing him with his spit. Dipper was not to receptive to this, as it was someone else's saliva touching him to this but he thanked Steven anyway.

"How ya feel?" Steven asked.

"Like a mess. Thanks for the assist." Dipper responded. "But we need to retrea-LOOK OUT!" Dipper screamed as he and Steven dodged an incoming sword. Bothe were shocked at the owner of the weapon. It was Connie.

"C-Connie?" The star cladded Reclaimer asked as he gazed at her. Her entire matched Marco's, probe lodged in her nape and all. Steven didn't know what to do. He was a great mixture of emotion. He was glad to see his love alive, he was sad that she was not herself, and he was FURIOUS that she was being mind controlled. It was sickening. Akin to rape.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Steven screamed at Sunstone. The orange red Gem smiled menacingly as she landed on the ground beside Marco and Connie.

"Gem's are indeed useful, but they have limits. Humans do not. Right here in front of you are warriors. Both who have fought beings more powerful than them, yet they are only human. That is power. Overcoming everything even when you are weak." Sunstone spoke.

At that moment, Dipper figured it out. The hit and run tactics, the incursions, the mass invasion. The abductions. She was building an army of Human Slaves.

"Marco! I know you're in there! Please come back to us!" Star pleaded. But it was on deaf ears. Sunstone's machine was too powerful.

"Break the probes!" Dipper ordered.

Steven charged at Connie. HE didn't want to hurt her but he refused to let Homeworld abuse her. He dashed to her blind spot, a tactic Pearl taught him. He aimed for the probe but was immediately countered by a well-placed kick to the chest. She then began to display a magnificent feat of swordplay. She was fast yet elegant. Strong but agile. She managed to knock away Steven's shield. She then took advantage of the opening, and attempted to stab Steven but he conjured another shield and parried. He saw the probe. It was wide open. He took a swing, only to be blindsided by the energy attack from Sunstone.

Star tried using her magic from long distance to destroy Marco's probe but he was too agile. He swiped at her, barely missing. Star back stepped before trying to remove the probe again, but the type of magic she's using requires a lot of concentration which was impossible with her nerves bouncing all over the place.

Dipper parried an incoming strike from the puppet Marco.

"Star! Just concentrate. I'll handle him." Dipper said, with more bravado then fact. Marco was pushing him to his limits. Every strike or slash was fast and strong. Dipper's level of swordplay just wasn't enough. Marco finished their conflict with a well-placed punch to Dipper's face. The Gravity Falls hero fell over in pain.

Star finally charged up her spell and was about to take off Marco's probe but like Steven was blindsided by Sunstone's Energy attack.

It was safe to say they were losing this fight. But it wasn't for the lack of skill.

 _Both Star and Steven are well trained and experienced so they don't lack power. But our opponents are old friends of ours who were thought dead. This is psychological warfare._ Dipper thought as he wiped the blood from his mouth. If he was honest with himself, he knew there was no chance they could win.

XXXXXXX

Danny Phantom and El Tigre arrived in the laboratory and made quick work of any nearby Gems. They began opening the pods as people began to walk out of them. The people were obviously dazed and confused as god knows how long they were here. They were all so scared and vulnerable.

"How can they be so cruel. They experimented on these people." Danny relented as he helped one man up.

"I don't know man. But we need to focus. More Gem foot soldiers will come after us. We need to escape." Manny responded checking the pulse of a nearby woman who lay on what appeared to be a table for experimentation. Her body was carved up. Some of her organs were missing or replaced with gem machines. It was safe to say she was gone.

Danny's face began to shrivel with anger. All this blood and gore. All this violence and destruction. It came out of nowhere. All his family and friends were dead of missing. His mom and dad, Jen, Sam and Tucker. They were all incognito. He hated that. It grated on his nerves every night since he became a Reclaimer. The constant state of worry and panic affected Danny's mental stability, but he had to forge on if he wanted to save the Earth. They had showered the known universe. Even within the magical community and dimensions such as Mewni.

They were strong. Maybe too strong for them.

Manny and Danny began leading the captives out of the lab and into the nearby communication's hub where the rest of the Team were being over powered by Sunstone and two other figures.

"That's Marco and..I believe that's Steven's friend Connie!" Danny noticed. "Why are they attacking the team?"

"I don't know but we got to step in!" Manny stated as he jumped into the fray. Danny instructed the captives to stay put while he also joined in.

"ROUND TWO SUNSTONE!" Danny roared as he rammed into Sunstone's back.

Meanwhile El Tigre engaged Marco.

XXXXX

"Mi Hermano! It's me! Manny. What's gotten into you?" The Mexican boy questioned as he blocked a strike from Marco's sword.

"It's no use. His minds been taken over by that probe thingy." Star said.

"It's the same thing with Connie!" Steven said as he blocked another swing from his lover.

"We need to retreat now! We got people to evacuate." Manny proposed.

"What about Connie and Marco!?"

"We will come back for them. I promise. But our priority is the captives. We need to go!" Dipper commanded." Danny! We're gone!"

Danny was too busy engaging Sunstone. She was able to match him blow for blow. Even with his ghost abilities, his power wasn't enough. He decided to engulf her with ghostly energy. He extended his hand out and fired a huge green ray of energy at her. She followed up with a giant blast of her own. The green and pink energy combated each other for supremacy. The force of the beam struggle began to tear down the facility.

"He is going to destroy the place before we can escape." Steven stated.

"Star! Go get the captives and return to HQ. We are right behind you." Dipper commanded.

The young princess did as she was told and ran up towards the captives and used her scissors to cut through the dimensional fabric and lead them back to HQ.

"We got to calm Danny down." El Tigre proposed.

"I got it!" Steven said as he threw his shield at a distracted Sunstone. The shield off balanced her and allowed for Danny's energy blast to hit her. She flew back hitting some nearby equipment.

"Let's go Phantom! To the ship!" Dipper called out. The team did as they were told and escaped the facility. They all reached the ship and strapped in as Wade flew them back to HQ.


	4. Miraculous Victory

Double D was stubborn. That much was certain. He worked long and hard as Commander of the Reclaimers. Often, he found himself glued to his workstation, either coming up with strategies or building weapons and vehicles. His Ray gun and sword he developed helped the war effort, but the Gems still held powers and abilities that they could not match without the members with superpowers.

He never gave up looking for his friends within the Collective just as Professor Utonium never gave up on finding the PowerPuff Girls. The professor had a theory on all their disappearances that Double D found disturbing and relieving at the same time.

"The girls, may have been abducted. But the collective may have gone into hiding on purpose." Utonium explained.

"Why? I don't understand? AT this time of war?" Double D asked.

"I'm not sure, but every search we did for the Collective came up short. But this is what perplexed me. There were no signs of a struggle. No blood. No tethered cloths. Nothing."

"But Blossom said she found a lead. She and Bubbles and Buttercup went after them."

"I know. Blossom told me they were last spotted in Paris. But that's where the trail goes cold." Utonium finished, rubbing his temples.

"I don't understand why would they go into hiding?" Double D asked.

"No one goes hiding, unless someone else is searching for them." Utonium

This was not what Double D expected.

"Do you believe there is a third party after the Collective." Double D asked.

"It's very likely. Most of France and Europe overall is still a mystery to us as we have only assumed the Gems have taken over the entire world. But it won't hurt to check." Utonium queried.

Okay, so now Double D had two missions in mind. Somehow make it to Galaluna and help liberate the planet and travel to Paris and locate the Collective.

Double D achieved his original goal of coming there when asking for a spaceship which the Professor just finished constructing.

His earpiece began to beep.

"Eagle One here." Double D acknowledged with his handle.

"It's Kim. You need to get back here now. We have a problem." Kim said.

 _It's going to be a long day._ Double D thought as he traveled back to the barracks.

XXXXXX

The entire team was gathered in a small meeting room. There was Dipper, Wade, Star, Steven, Manny and Danny. Who looked disappointed and a little frustrated. Kim, Jenny and Jake were quiet as they sat across the table. The tension grew high.

Double D was pacing in front of the members who left on an unsanctioned mission. He was upset to say the least. Not only did they put their entire operation at risk, but they acting without referring to him first.

"I can't believe you all! We never act recklessly. That's how we get exposed and killed." Double D scolded as he stared at Danny. The ghost boy looked away in anger and shame.

"We always operate as one cohesive unit! Do not separate from the squad again!"

"We're sorry Double D! But we couldn't just stay here while that Gem was out there! You saw how much information we got." Steven pleaded.

"Yeah! We found more abductees and more locations of Gem facilities." Manny added.

"Plus we made it out alive. We can handle ourselves." Star also added.

"Luck will not be on our side all of the time Star! Those weapons Sunstone had are dangerous." Double D tried to drive home.

"Those weapons are our friends!" Star exclaimed.

"I know that. But as of now they are weapons of the Gem Empire and they will not hesitate to kill you."

"So, what are you saying? We should kill our friends because they are being mind controlled?" Jenny asked, becoming upset.

"NO! No..of course not. I just do not need you all to die on me because you got impatient." Double D countered. He will not lose any more friends to the Gems.

Kim could tell Double D was overworking himself. He had dark bags under his eyes and he appeared to be losing weight. His stance was staggered and he grew a light sweat.

"We understand Eddward. Calm down." Kim stated calmly as she put a hand on Double D's shoulder. Kim and Ron wear the first people he recruited after he met Steven. They had been through hell together.

"Listen. We are all angry as well man, and we won't go against your orders again. But please realize that we hate just sitting here. Scared, Angry and full of dread. We need to take the fight to the Gems. HEAD ON." Danny spoke as he stepped to Double D. He was also a trusted friend of his. Double D managed to give Danny some slimmer of hope in this conflict. They both loss people. But they had to act and stop reacting.

Double D thought over his emotions and began to empathize with his team. Maybe that is why they made such little progress. Because they only took ten steps out of their home, when they should have taken a thousand.

No more cowering. And no more fear. They are heroes. They are Reclaimers.

"We can't go in blind, but I have a lead on the Collective." Eddward stated, as he sent coordinates to a nearby monitor. Everyone turned to view it. The monitor had an overview of what seemed to be the ruins of Paris.

"Hey that's Paris." Dipper noted the obvious.

"Did the Gems do that?!" Jenny asked.

"It appears so. My guess is we go in and do some recon?" Wade suggested.

"No. We go in and capture it. The entire city. We put it back in our hands and show the Gems that we will not be scared anymore." Double D commanded.

"I'm down with that!" Jake said.

"Yeah! Let's kick some Gem booty!" El Tigre agreed, recanting his new catch phrase."

"Okay then everybody. I'll inform the council. We leave for France in 10." Double D ordered.

He then left the room as the team prepared for the mission.

XXXXXX

Paris was once a beautiful city. Some even argued it to be the most beautiful city in the world. From hubs of culture such as the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower served as symbols of progress and beauty throughout the world. Until it was destroyed by the Gems.

A group of civilians were hiding underground. They were common folk, nothing like warriors or scientists. They had been trapped underground for about a month or so. Only going up for food and water. There was nowhere to run as most of Europe had been overtaken. They were all cooped up together, waiting to meet their bitter end. They had tried to fight back, but the Gems were to powerful and their assault was unexpected.

"When can we go up mommy?" One young girl asked.

"We can't yet sweety." The poor mother responded with a weak smile. Both she and her daughter, like the rest of the refugees, were dirty, injured and had dust trapped in their lungs from the weeks underground.

It was not an easy life but they had to endure.

Up above the surface was an entire squadron of Gem soldiers. Every day they would scout out the area and search for humans to kidnap or kill if need be.

"Eh, Jasper." One Nephrite soldier asked her cohort.

"What?" The Jasper said, voice as deep as any other.

"Where did our commander come from?"

"What? You mean Sunstone?"

They both had scanners attached to their wrests. They could locate organic life with the devices, leading them to their prey. They both stood over abandoned rumble and debris. The humans hiding underneath.

"Yes. Sunstone. There are no other Sunstones in existence besides her." Nephrite stated.

"No. ..No their aren't." The Jasper said hesitantly.

"You know something."

"It is just a rumor. Nothing to be taken serious."

"Come on! You must tell me!" Nephrite exclaimed.

"Okay Okay! Listen. I overheard some of the other grunts talking about her. Something about her being a fusion." Jasper relented.

"Whoa! But that is impossible. Fusion is forbidden unless in active combat. If she is a fusion that means she has been breaking the law this whole time."

"I know, but she is powerful. We have conquered half of the galaxy thanks to her tactics. We took Galaluna.(1) Defeated that Galactic Guardian(2) and captured that one human with that weird weapon. What was it..a key sword or something?(3)"

"Wow. I wonder what Gems she is comprised of?" Nephrite asked as she blew a hole in the ground, revealing a group of frantic and terrified humans. They all ran about trying to escape. But it was to no avail. They were trapped.

The Jasper was about to smash some of them with her Helmet, only to be stopped by one word.

" **CATACLYSM**!"

A black streak whizzed past the Nephrite, and tagged Jasper. Her body began to erode until there was nothing but her Gem left.

"It's Chat Noir!" the little girl exclaimed as her hero arrived.

"You! This is the last time you get in my way!" The Nephrite said trying to snatch up Jasper's gemstone. Ladybug was faster.

"To bad Gem. Today's not your day." Ladybug jeered, Jasper in her hand.

"Your gem's not looking to shiny today either." Chat Noir added.

"I'll kill you both!" The Nephrite lunged at the two heroes of the Miraculous. Both dodged, Ladybug countering by swinging her yoyo. Nephrite dodged and kicked her in the stomach before summoning her sword.

"This Nephrite is different than the last one!" Chat Noir stated as he equipped his staff and swung down on the Gem. She blocked and began to push the young supermodel turned superhero back.

"This is Nephrite Jx34! I have encountered the enemy and need backup." The green gem called. She threw out what appeared to be a homing beacon and soon, an army of Gems flooded the streets. Ladybug and Chat Noir did not know what to do. There was way too many to overpower and they had civilians behind them, trapped underground.

They had no allies and no friends as they were all dead or missing. This may be their end.

Nephrite stood tall as she gestured for her superior to walk up to front. She made her way through the rows of battle ready Gem soldiers. They all gave a simple bow. Her two puppets followed behind.

"Greetings Heroes." Sunstone smiled, almost innocently.

"What do you want!?" Chat Noir screamed in anguish. He nor his partner had the power to take them all.

The fiery Gem's smile grew. She pointed at the two. Both Adrian and Marionette were confused.

"Those devices on your person. I sense power emanating from them. I want to know more about them." Sunstone stated, speaking of the Miraculous that gave Marionette and Adrian their power. That was Sunstone's special ability. Scan.

Scan allowed her to activate a "sixth sense" of sorts to locate people and objects usually unseen to the naked eye or unknown energy sources that were rare in nature. She used it to decipher El Tigre's belt, Star Butterfly's wand, Danny Phantom in his ghost form and Jake Long's Dragon form. There was so much about the Earth and humans that intrigued her.

She will get her information, whatever it takes.

"Why should we tell you anything!" Ladybug growled, trying to mask her own fear.

Sunstone walked up to her. Red eyes met deep blue ones.

Ladybug was met by a powerful punch to the stomach.

"GGGAAHHH!" Ladybug shouted as she flew into a nearby abandoned building. She dropping the Jasper.

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir screamed for his crush. He then was blindsided by a kick to the face by Nephrite. He went down to the ground clutching the right side of his face.

The civilians down below grew silent as fear ran over their hearts. Their heroes were being bested and there were a thousand Gems just waiting to get them. Hope was lost.

But suddenly through the sky sored a mighty dragon.

"Times up creeps!" Jake shouted as he covered the streets with dragon fire. Some of the Gem's physical forms dissipated. Others remained sturdy such as the Nephrite and Sunstone. With the confusion, in rushed Steven, and Kim.

Steven struck Nephrite with his shield. The green Gem recovered and slashed at him with her sword.

"You! Rose Quarts!" Nephrite shouted.

Steven was about to correct her, but it fell on deaf ears.

Kim and Sunstone entered a fabulous display of martial arts. Kim was still the amazing girl she was in high school, just more mature and her battle suit more durable than ever. Each punch thrown, countered or caught. Each kick was dodged, every move the both made met another equally powerful one. But she could tell Sunstone was holding back. She took on half the squad at one point, so she should have laid Kim out easily.

"Ah, they were hiding such a strong warrior in their ranks!" Sunstone complimented.

"Flattery will get you nowhere!" Kim commented back, as she blocked a flurry of punches form Sunstone. "Steven, Star and Jenny. Form up on me! Jake, keep providing aerial support. Danny and El Tigre, you help the civilians."

Kim gave the order and they all responded accordingly. Ladybug and Cat noir were surprised to see them. The Reclaimers arrived to help! And they were kicking some Gem tail.

 _The Reclaimers! A collection of heroes throughout the world! I'm such a big fan!_ Marionette thought as Danny Phantom flew in the building she was laying in.

"You okay Ladybug?" Danny offered his hand.

"Sure, thing Phantom." Ladybug responded, while hiding her inner fangirl. She took his hand and he helped her up. She proceeded to dust herself off before joining in to help the civilians.

"Hey! Nice ears dude!" Both El Tigre and Chat Noir said simultaneously. It was a start to a beautiful friendship. The four of them began evacuating the civilians and leading them to the Jet where Double D and Dipper Pines were stationed.

"It's about a hundred people." Danny shouted up to the cockpit to Double D. People scurried in, breathing in their first breath of Hope.

"Okay! We will return as soon as we get these people back to HQ." Double D shouted back.

The jet soon took off with the Reclaimers 'R' plastered proudly on it. The four of them soon got back to the fight.

Jenny and Jake bombarded the army with fie and weaponry. Star utilizing her magic blasted away at every Gem who came in her sights.

"That is thirty points for me guys!" Star told her companions.

"No way Star! I got at least a hundred when I first flew out here." Jake commented back. He was about to be blindsided by a Lapis but Jenny saved him by blasting away her physical form with a cannon.

"Saving each other's necks is Double the points." Jenny Wakemen said as a smile grew upon her face. The three of them shared a laugh. Because of dropping her guard Jenny was attacked by the still enslaved Marco Diaz. He flung himself into the air with grand strength and kicked the robot girl out of the sky.

She was caught by a very swift El Tigre. Danny, Ladybug and Chat Noir right behind him.

"I'm okay, but man he is strong!" Jenny stated, standing back up. Marco had too landed on the ground.

"Yeah. He is a good martial artist too. And smart, and cute." Star stated while blushing as she was getting carried away with her explanation of Marco. Everyone just stared at her.

"What?" Star asked in innocence.

"Now is our chance! There are seven us and one of him. We can beat him." Lady bug said as she and the other Reclaimers surrounded Marco.

"That device in the back of his Neck. That is what's making him into Sunstone's personal zombie." Said Jake.

"Let's finish this and go home with our first victory!" El Tigre chanted as he charged at Marco. But the young safe kid turned Gem slave retreated to his master.

"You are outnumbered and your army is injured or reverted back to their gem form." Steven shouted to Sunstone and Nephrite. "Surrender!"

All of the Reclaimers plus Ladybug and Chat Noir surrounded them.

Sunstone, not being too risky, acknowledged she was beaten. But she would not surrender.

"Now Nephrite!" Shouted the Gem. Nephrite then preceded to flash a blinding light from her Gem stone. All the heroes were blinded by the light, and the Sunstone made her escape during the confusion.

"Damn! We were so close!" Kim shouted.

"It's cool KP. We won this battle!" Star Butterfly said ever chipper.

"Yeah. We have officially taken back Paris. We can win this war." Steven added.

Kim looked around at her team. The team she had acting as a big sister to. They were like family to her. It truly felt like they could pull this thing off. The first time she truly felt hope.

Kim pressed the button on her com.

"What's the sitch Kim." Dipper responded via radio.

"Bring in the troops. Paris is officially ours."

XXXXX

Soon the entire Reclaimers Council and soldiers and citizens began colonizing the Area. They built was a amount to a city and named it New Paris. It was the first push to liberating the world from the gems.

It had been about a month since thy had taken back Paris, and the Reclaimers have taken some well-deserved R and R.

But the nine Reclaimers (If counting Ladybug and Chat Noir) who took the city, aren't the only Reclaimers who combat the Gems.

More and More heroes joined the cause either by recruitment or being liberated from the Gems such as Atomic Betty, Randy Cunningham (The Ninja), Finn the Human, Juniper Lee and many others.

The Earth finally had a leg up in the fight against the Gems.

 **Sup Guys! Another chapter here.**

 **This has been a fun project to work on but I admit it is hard to write some of the characters as there are ALOT of characters whose shows I do not remember or so many story lines where they could be implemented into this story but I have very little time to go back and watch shows, especially shows like Gravity Falls and Rick and Morty which I have heard amazing things about but have had no time to endeavor.**

 **So I ask if anybody wants to help out with this universe, please feel free to pm me. I would love some co writers**


	5. Revelations and Icons

Aboard White Diamonds Flag Ship

Sunstone was indeed a fusion, but a fusion of a different Kind. Suntone was a collection of many different personas but instead of them coexisting together, Sunstone's elected a main Gem to hold mental superiority over the other make ups of her fusion. Right now, those other components were upset and fighting back the main gem for their freedom.

As soon as Sunstone's squad returned to the ship she was experiencing migraines and dizziness with her usually stoic and nonchalant demeanor fading with the approach of her agony.

She fumbled into her quarters, her room full of ancient Gem lore and artwork. Everything Stark white, in respect of her Master: White Diamond.

"You will submit to me!...Argghh!" Sunstone argued at the voices in her head. All eight voices

" **You are pathetic. You are a damn traitor! As soon I get out of here I'm breaking you**!" One voice shouted. It was hardy and full of anger and passion, a feminine voice, reminiscent of a tomboy.

"S-Silence!" Sunstone tried to fight back as she clutched her head.

" **You are a tortured soul and I feel bad for you but your decision was illogical and completely lacking in empathy! You took us away from our loved ones!** " Another voice shouted, this one male and sounded logical or intelligent by nature.

Sunstone was winning but every time this happened her other components gained a little more ground. She knew soon she would lose her Fusion's integrity and fall apart. Inside her head were two lovers. A young man and lady about in their late teens/early twenties. They were newly wedded but their loved was put aside the moment they caught up in this fusion. Sunstone could feel everything they could. The hate, anguish, rage, despair and fear. These were all feelings familiar to her, her master made these feelings mandatory in her early days of serving Homeworld.

She was reminded of that pain when she left her no choice but to betray her family and cause and rejoin the Gem Empire.

 _She could still remember White Diamond standing over her battered body having just fought a battle with her and loosing. White Diamond spoke with the absence of emotion in her deep and alluring voice._

" _One must remember their place Gem. You are a Pearl. You are useless on your own." White Diamond spoke to her former Pearl._

 _Pearl began to sob and panic. She looked around and Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis were down and were being loaded onto the Gem ship, their Gems inside white bubbles. The Crystal Gems were trying to stall the Invasion and sent Steven away to a makeshift hideout that she and Garnet created just before the end of the rebellion._

" _But I will make use of you. We currently planning to overtake this rock you and Rose called home. There are valuable humans on this planet and with their knowledge we will take this planet." White Diamond said, picking up a still traumatized Pearl._

" _Do you submit?" She asked with icy intrigue._

 _Pearl was now once again a slave to the Authority. Her spirit broken and replaced with the will to serve her master. Her Dimaond._

" _Yes…My Diamond."_

Pearl was the main mind controlling Sunstone. She with the help of White Diamond did something no Gem has done before. Fusing with non Gems.

Pearl was the one who kidnapped the Collective, Consisting of Dexter, Susan and Mary Test, Jimmy Neutron and Velma Dinkley. All these minds housed vast intelligence which augmented the already impressive one Pearl was gifted with. Her power and battle prowess increased by the skills she used from the Powerpuff girls who chased after the Collective.

" **Pearl. You know this isn't you. You know you must stop this.** " Blossom spoke to the broken Gem. Dexter nodding in agreement with his wife.

By that time all the voices remained silent. Pearl was back in control. But that didn't stop her tears.

She truly felt torn. She was a Crystal Gem. A strong rebel fighting for a great cause but know she was wallowing in her and serving her Diamond once again. Something she did not want to do but felt as if she knew nothing else.

XXXXX

The Reclaimers Council consisted of top tier heroes and figures from across the world. They were a collective of intellectuals who have been the strategic body of the Reclaimer's initiative. Their members were Samurai Jack, Numbah1 also known as Nigal Uno, Huey Freeman the revolutionary, The Grim Reaper himself and of course their leader Double D.

Having all concluding that they were all rusty from the few years of planning that they needed some action. Huey suggested they do a raid on a nearby Gem Kindergarten. Just a nice little side mission for the five of them to do together.

Right now they were outside of the Kindergarten, located on the coast of brazil. It had the occasional machines resembling bacteriophages and hundreds of Gem scientists and guards sprawled about.

"Okay boys. Hit and run. Just like old times." Numbah One stated as he drew his raygun.

"Remember, watch each other's backs. They are fast." Huey added drawing his swords.

"Do not worry my friends. We will prevail." Jack added as he lead the charge, magic sword in hand. He was like a cheetah, fast in his movements. The Gems didn't know what hit them before he cut them down. He was precise, taking advantage of their varying body types and techniques. For the bigger soldiers like the Jaspers, and Amethysts he slices through their abdomens before they could counter. For the Aquamarines and Rubies, he struck fast and true, not letting them overwhelm him.

Grim flying overhead, blasting away at the guards and machines with his magical power. Huey had no magical abilities but was still an impressive fighter. Now at age sixteen he was a better warrior since his time in Woodcrest, having trained under Jack in swordplay and having had sparred with Kim and Ron in regular sessions for the last two years. He was currently cutting down a squad of Agates. Each strike cutting through their defenses.

Numbah one was a Kids Next Door operative, turned Galatic Kids Next Door operative, turned Reclaimer so his skills were always polished. He was calculating when he fought, always using a conserved combo of strength and speed but never the two on their own. His style was conservative but effective.

Double D was a natural genius, not a fighter and arguably had the least natural talent of all non super powered Reclaimers. But he was no pushover. Not anymore. His leadership had guided the planet into their first successful campaign against the Gem threat. He had gained confidence and even after losing his friends, he gained a slimmer of purpose and pride. He was living. He felt as though he was meant to do this.

He blasted away at his enemy, each shot hitting its mark. Nothing was safe from him.

"Impressive young one!" Jack complimented as he cut down the final gem. They succeeded in their mission. Every Gem was defeated and transported to Steven for bubbling before they could reestablish their physical form.

The Kindergarten was their attempt to replace the soldiers they had lost in their war with the Earthlings. But The Reclaimers wouldn't have that. They had turned the tide of the war. And they planned on keeping it that way.

XXXXXX

There was turmoil within the Diamond's war chamber. They were trying to strategize, the Diamonds on edge as they were starting to lose the earth once again just as they did with Rose's Rebellion. Yellow Diamond was upset but not nearly enough as she wanted to show because of her fear of White Diamond.

Blue Diamond was upset because she had yet to find Pink Diamond's killer and wished to instead focus on that than the war.

White Diamond was quiet and menacingly stoic as usual, she and the other Diamonds forming a triangle around Suntone. Who was bowing before them.

"I knew we should have destroyed that damn rock when we had the chance!" Yellow Diamond roared.

Sunstone remained unmoved.

"But if we then we would not have discovered so many beings with abilities unheard of." White Diamond said as she slightly turned to face Yellow. "There are many mysteries still left for us to unravel."

"But look at what it has cost us! Resources, time, effort. Now with these Reclaimers we are losing Gems faster than over. Almost 25% of our army was captured." Yellow argued.

"No matter. We will make more soldiers. Like we always have." White Diamond stated with a quiet darkness to her. That is what made her so scary. She truly was emotionless so she saw everything only as plans and sequences. No Gem was individual in her eyes. Not even her sisters, The Diamonds.

"What about this one." Blue Diamond pointed toward Sunstone. "The Pearl within her was once a part of that rebellion. Shouldn't she be shattered and made an example of?" Blue said with Icy vengeance. She hated the Crystal Gems and by extension the earth as it was a planet that brought nothing but anguish and dread for her. Since losing Pink Diamond Blue Diamond's vengeance was the only thing keeping her Gem shiny.

" _ **Oh, so they want to shatter us?! I'll show them shattering alright**_ _!" Buttercup said within Sunstone's mindscape._

" _Quiet fool! Let me handle this!" Pearl tried to reason._

" _ **Screw that! I refuse to be held hostage anymore!"**_

" _ **Buttercup please! I know you are upset. We all are. But we need to wait before we act."**_ _Bubbles tried to calm her sister._

" _ **Jenkies. As weird as it is. I kind of enjoy our time here. Fusion is a strange anomaly indeed**_ _." Velma said, ever curious._

" _ **I agree. The Gem Empire has a fascinating culture and their technology is about a thousand years ahead**_ _of ours." Dexter added._

" _ **Not the time for that honey!"**_ _Blossom stated as she was more concerned with not dyeing along with Pearl._

" _Quiet. I can't focus!" Pearl shouted_

" _ **And look at how effective it is!"**_ _Susan also added._

" _ **I bet we could reverse engineer some of this tech into our own**_ _." Jimmy added._

" _ **Now is not the time for-"**_

"No. This Pearl is our key to locating the enemy and her strength as Sunstone will help us win battles." White Diamond rejected Blue's proposal of killing her.

"But she lost her last few battles! She is not as strong as you think." Yellow Diamond rebutted.

"Permission to speak freely my Diamond." Sunstone asked, head still bowed.

The room went silent. Then White spoke.

"Speak."

"I admit I wasn't my best when combating the Reclaimers. But That's because I'm still getting used to this body. Please offer another chance and I will kill them for you." Sunstone stated with unwavering confidence.

The Reclaimers stuck inside the fusion couldn't believe what they were hearing.

" _How could you do this Pearl!? What about Garnet and Amethyst! What about Steven. You fought someone who was like a son to you and for what!? So, you can get White Diamonds approval!?" Bubbles shouted._

 _Everyone was silent. Then Pearl spoke._

" _You know nothing of war child. Nothing of losing everything. Nothing of being made to feel inferior. I was a slave! A pearl. A damn tool to be used by the Diamonds. I never had a choice in the matter! Unlike you Bubbles who was created with sugar, spice and everything nice. Your creator made you out of love and the goal of you being a great hero…and he succeeded. I on the other hand?!" She began to laugh condescendingly. "My creator only intended for me to be a tool and that alone. I am done trying to run from that destiny…I am now Sunstone of the Gem Empire….so are you…"_

 _XXXXXX_

The Council returned to HQ and soon broke apart to whatever endeavor they planned on doing for the rest of their day.

Double D's chamber was at the top floor of the facility so it was long walk, but he enjoyed them. It took him away from wartime strategy and fighting and instead left him with memories of his friends. He chuckled at the recollections of he and Ed and Eddy trying to scam people for Jawbreakers. It was so childish and trivial. Jawbreakers only cost twenty-five scents! It's amazing that none of them thought to look under the sofa or in the washing machine for one. But he never regretted those times. As those meant more to him than anything. He still remembered the day that he was hired by Dexter Industries. He and the boy genius, now a man, grew a strong friendship through their love of science. Not only that but he and the Eds got to meet the famous PowerPuff girls through Dexter given that he was married to Blossom Utonium. Their leader.

A few months before the Gem Invasion.

The Eds were walking up to an elevator leading up to the top floor of Dexter Industries. Double D had just been accepted into the company as Dexter's right hand.

"This is a great opportunity sock head! You are now at the top of a major corporation. Now we will have ALL THE CASH!" Eddy said, elated at his friend's new position. Eddy was now eighteen like Ed and Double D.

"Gee Willikers Double D! You are the big cheese!" Ed spouted. Ever endearing. "Now we can buy a lifetime supply of CHUNKY PUFFS!"

"We can do much more that that Ed." Double D responded. He felt such pride. He finally achieved his dream of being picked up by a major company, owned by one of his friends no less. Dexter was a genius among geniuses, his company becoming the leading tech power in the world.

They were met with Bubbles Utonium at the Elevator. She was now nineteen. Standing about the same height as Edd. Her blonde hair now going past her mid back. Her powerpuff girl outfit now a jacket that stopped at her mid-section and a matching skirt with black leggings.

"Hello again guys!" Bubbles greeted. "Welcome to the new building!"

"Greetings, Bubbles. It nice to see you again." Double D said as he shook her hand.

"There she is! The Blue Bubbly Super Woman! Can I have your autograph!" Ed asked as he pulled out a pencil and paper from out of nowhere.

"Um..sure." Bubbles said surprised.

The four of them made their way up to the top floor. The elevator door opened and revealed Dexter sitting at his desk. His office was more like an extinction of his laboratory, outfitted with machinery of almost every kind. To the left was Buttercup strapped up to a machine. To the right was Blossom on a monitor inputting commands.

"Welcome to the new building guys!" Blossom said as she flew over to the Eds, grabbing them all in a bear hug. The force of her hug was strong, crushing the Eds ribs.

"Hands off Poweder Puff!" Eddy said as he tried to pry away from her.

"Don't act like that Eddy." She responded as she put them down.

"All three of the PowerPuffs in one place! This is a dream come true!" Ed spoke as he made Blossom sign his forehead.

"It's nice to see you all again." Dexter said as he walked up and shook Double D's hand. "You are now a part of the company. I expect great things from you Eddward."

"Indeed. My excitement for working on brilliant new projects is overwhelming." Double D responded.

"Hey! Can we get on with it?" Buttercup said, still connected to the machine.

"Ah, apologies Buttercup." Dexter said as he walked over to the screen attached to the machine that Buttercup was on.

"Dexter is trying to find a source of clean energy for the planet. He thinks our energy reserves could be the source he has been looking for." Bubbles stated.

"Of course. It's genius. Please tell me, how much energy do you guys store up in a day." Double D asked.

"In terms of energy? Enough to power a city."

Double D's mouth dropped.

"That-That is monumental. We could power the entire world on clean energy! This history being made people!" Double D shouted as he took off his coat and began assisting Dexter.

Buttercup's green energy began filling up a nearby tube like container. It was bright nearly blinding to the eye.

"A little more Buttercup!" Dexter advised.

Buttercup did just that and powered up even more. People down below and outside the building could see the light radiating from the top of the building for miles. It was an amazing sight to behold.

"Wow just like in the movies!" Ed said.

"Yeah baby! We're rich!" Eddy shouted as he put his arms around Blossom and Ed.

"This will end so much pain and poverty throughout the world." Blossom said as she recalled her days as a super hero. The villains she fought and the destruction they caused. She always wanted to help people but this way could help people's lives as well. It's different from punching Mojo Jo Jo but it was still a way to bring peace.

After the experiment was complete the team decided to rest up and go home for the day. Double D stayed behind to gather up his supplies. Bubbles was about to walk out when Double D witnessed the sadness in her eyes.

"Everything okay? You seem less cheery than normal." Double D stated.

"It's nothing Eddward." Bubbles tried to lie. Eddward saw through it.

"Come on Bubbles. I'm your friend. You can talk to me." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just…You all are so amazing. You and Dexter have amazing minds. Blossom is a great leader and Buttercup is so confident and strong. I kind of feel like I'm just there as the bubbly Powerpuff Girl." Bubbles stated, releasing all her pent-up insecurities. "I don't feel like I have any talents that I can bring to the table.

Double D was quiet as he did not expect her to feel this way. He always saw Bubbles like every other Powerpuff girl. Strong, courageous, beautiful. But clearly, she didn't feel like she was all those things.

"I can empathize. I was always known as the 'smart guy' of the group. I would come up with all these elaborate machines and gadgets to help Eddy out with whatever Get Rich Quick scheme he had in mind." Double D started. "I kind of felt one dimensional. As if that was a role that I had to play because that is what I fit. But I was wrong. I graduated top of class at age eighteen. I am one of the smartest minds in the world and I have lived a life full of excitement and intrigue."

Bubbles was listening intently as she sat down next to Double D.

"You are much more than the label people put on you Bubbles. You are powerful, Courageous, Beautiful and many more things as well. You just have to find them." Double D finished.

Bubbles indeed felt better. Much more than that she felt inspired. She could be just as strong as Buttercup or as nice of a leader as Blossom. She just had to take that first step.

"Thank you so much Eddward!" Bubbles said as she took Double D into a bone crushing hug. The young genius was struggling to breath. Bubbles released him.

For the next few months, Double D helped bubbles train and grow in her abilities when he wasn't working alongside Dexter. Soon Blossom and Dexter got married and things were looking up for him and his friends and the company at large. But that all changed. The Gems came and took that from them.

XXXXXXX

2 AGI- Reclaimers Northern Europe HQ(Paris)

Right now is a perfect time to strike another Gem facility in Paris. And they had to take it. The Reclaimers finally got a leg up in the war. The tide has shifted in their favor. And they would keep it that way. Currently the team was running a mission in the outskirts of the country side. Jenny hovered overhead, keeping herself invisible with her cloaking. Danny was inside doing his usual recon.

They had split into two teams with the other seven. Kim led of a unit of El Tigre, and Ladybug. While Steven lead a group of Star, Chat Noir and Jake. Steven's group would attack from north, while Kim would blow up their hanger. If both attacks happen simultaneously, then their plan would go off without a hitch. Both attacks would leave their troops disoriented and erratic. Easy for the kill.

"Kim we're in position." Chat noir said as he got in place. He was behind a giant crate of supplies, while Steven and Jake hung above on the support beams. Star was across from him a nearby box supplies she decided to hide in. Classic Star.

"Give us the go KP?" Steven asked.

Kim with her team also in position was ready to strike. "Execute!"

Both teams commenced the attack.

XXXXX

"What is going on out there!?" Holly Blue Agate asked as all her troops were being cut down and her base was exploding every two seconds.

"The Reclaimers are here!" Yellow Pearl said.

"Our troops are now down by about half." Blue Pearl stated ever quiet.

"We have no Choice Agate! We have to get out there!" Yellow Pearl.

"Fine. Bring those two puppets. Tell them to go back up of north guard! The three of us will pursue the ones in the hanger." Holly Blue ordered. The Gems moved out, while Puppet Connie and Marco went to Steven's position.

XXXXXXXXX

Steven's group was making quick work of the soldier Gems. Their teamwork was ever strong. Star would provide mid-range support and shielding spells, Jake would fly over like a Dragon of ancient times, raining fire over his foe, while Steven and Chat Noir fought off the brunt of the guard.

Steven and Chat found a way to combine their skills.

"Steven! Let's do the Shield –Clism!" Chat Noir screamed out as he wacked one Jasper in the head with his staff

"You know it!" Steven responded as he punched an Agate in the face.

"You guys are seriously naming your moves." Jake Long stated as he burned a squad of Gems, their forms dissipating. "By the way that's two hundred and fifty points Star!"

"Nice try Jake but you know Aquamarine's are worth a thousand each! I just poofed three in a row." Star gloated she blasted more Topazs.

Steven threw his shield at Chat Noir, with his Cataclysm, turning the shield into a hovering ball of erosion. Chat then Threw it and it bounced off and ricocheted across the room hitting many of the enemy.

"That's worth at least a hundred thousand guys." Chat Noir stated as their battle was almost won.

"Show off Jake said as he playfully pushed Chat's shoulder. Star and Steven high fived. But soon the team turned and was met with the Puppet Marco and Connie. Steven and Star becoming enraged. Chat Noir and the American Dragon were ready to brace for any attack.

The both of them then closed the distance,

Marco began too engage Jake and Star. Star tried to blasting with some light spells that were just strong enough to knock him out but Marco was to agile and dodged every single one. He then tried to bring his sword down on star before his wrists were caught by Jake who then countered with kicking him in the stomach.

"Star. I know he's your boyfriend but we have to go at him harder than we are otherwise we will lose." The American Dragon stated. Before swinging a powerful punch at Marco who dodged it gracefully, still under the control of Sunstone.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Right. And I never had a crush on Rose."

Marco began to exchange blows with Jake. Though Jake in his Dragon form was about twice Marco's size and weight he was still having trouble keeping up with him and he didn't want to use his fire in fear of burning him.

Star blocked a kick with her wand before blasting Marco with magic. He flew across the field and hit a nearby boulder.

Steven and Chat Noir were both engaging Connie whose sore play seem to only be enhanced since falling under the control of Sunstone. It was like she was dancing her sword flying through the air as if you were a bird. Each strike in sequence however did not hit its mark as Steven blocked with his shield and Chat Noir then bashes her in the chest with his Staff. She went flying as well into a nearby wall.

But as though they were both impervious to pain both Connie and Marco recovered and charge forward to their enemy but had both of the probes connected to the back of their necks broken off. Both of them came back to their senses. Their humanity finally returning to them.

They both blink a couple of times before looking at their loved ones almost as if they haven't seen them in a thousand years.

Steven gave the most genuine smile he had ever given towards Connie. Star felt no shame in letting her tears of joy fall as she gazed upon Marco.

Both Steven and Connie ran up giving each other a hug the same thing happened for Star and Marco.

But as soon as the hugs were released both Connie and Marco have passed out. Connie in Steven's arms and Marco in Star's.

Both of the teenage Warriors had spent about a year's time within Sunstone's grasp. Cat Noir and Jake could only imagine how exhausting that must have been.

But now Marco and Connie were finally safe. And among friends.

XXXXXX

Kim, El Tigre and Ladybug were making their escape from the hanger when they were met with Holly Blue Agate With Blue and Yellow Pearl at her side. She also had about fifty ground troops with her. She was prepared to end this tonight.

"Surrender Earthlings! You can not come close to the might of the Gem Empire and the Diamonds!" Holly Blue shouted as Kim, Manny and Marionette got behind some old canister for cover.

"You seem to have miscalculated Holly Blue. We have a couple of power houses ourselves." Kim Possible jeered back. Yellow Pearl was not amused.

"Insolent Monkeys! You will submit to the Diamonds or die fighting a war you know you can't win!"

"Last time I checked we won the last battle." Ladybug added.

"And we kicked butt. Like how we're about to do now!" El Tigre cued for Danny and Jenny to fly in.

Both the ghost boy and the robogirl blasted away most of Holly Blue's Army. They were completely caught off guard.

"It's the phantom and that Robotgirl!" Yellow Pearl shouted pointing upward towards Danny and Jenny.

"So dramatic." Jenny said before firing a laser at the Gems. They three of them dodged.

Kim engaged Holly Blue.

Ladybug engaged Yellow Pearl.

El Tigre engaged Blue Pearl.

Kim and Holly Blue were so far even in terms of martial combat. They exchanged blow after blow, like two partners in a never-ending dance. It was fast and fierce. Kim forced Holly Blue to summon her whip, she swung it overhead like a lasso. Kim was not intimated in the slightest. She stepped up to Holly Blue dodging whatever attack the Agate threw at her.

Kim then swooped under the giant Gem and delivered a powerful uppercut. Then Kim followed up with an elbow to her gut before finishing with a flip over and kick to the back of Holly Blue's head. Her Gemstone cracking.

She fell to the ground, her physical form going haywire. Her shifting became disrupted and unjointed. Kim smiled as she took own her opponent.

Ladybug was spinning her yoyo at rapid speeds, blocking all of the sword strikes from Yellow Diamond's Pearl. The Gem was laughing manically as she swung her blade at the Parisian hero.

"What's wrong HUMAN!? I thought you all were special?" Yellow Pearl goaded as she kicked Marionette in the stomach. She recovered with a backflip before jumping up to one of the Gem planes.

"I'll show you how special I am!" Lady bug jeered back. She then activated her special ability: Lucky Charm. She ended up summoning a strange device.

"What is this? I don't get it." Ladybug asked as she wield the device. It was as long as a sword and appeared to be wrapped in rubber.

"I don't know what that is but it's useless!" The Pearl screamed she blasted at Ladybug with lightning. Ladybug instinctively held the device out in front of her body. The device absorbed the lightning until the blast dissipated.

 _Of course! It's a lightning rod! Thank you good luck!"_ Ladybug thought as she winded her Yoyo back and swung it at Yellow Pearl. Her head was met with the yoyo full force. She flew across the clearing and soon poofed as her Gem dropped to the ground.

Blue Pearl who was fighting EL Tigre with her Water powers before she saw that her companions had fallen.

"Gaah!" screamed Manny as he was hit with a torrent of water from the Pearl. She soon conjured wings of water and flew in picking up Yellow's gem and Holly Blue. She soon flew out of the hanger into space, most likely back to the Gem fleet.

The Reclaimers had won another battle.

XXXXXXX

Reclaimers HQ A few hours later.

Connie and Marco were treated for their wounds but needed to stay in bed for about a week. Steven and Star waited outside the Medbay.

"I'm so glad Steven!" Star said with a bounce in her step. "Our friends are alive and we are rescuing refugees like crazy for days now!"

"Yeah. Things are starting to look up." Steven agreed. He was always optimistic but he never expected to see Connie again if they won the war. Really winning the war was all that Steven thought could be possible. He still did not want to believe that he had to accept the life of a soldier to win this war but now he realized that he could regain some slimmer of happiness. "Yeah Star. I know we can find more civilians too. Hey, maybe Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet are still out there somewhere."

"That's the spirit bud." Star said as she playfully elbowed Steven's shoulder.

In Danny's room.

"This is awesome dude! We totally kicked butt!" El Tigre stated. He and the rest of the team were all in Danny's room relaxing after the long Day of battle. Now it was their time to unwind.

"Yeah we did!" Jenny added. "Now we can finally end this thing."

"And we are out in the open! Just like old times." Marionette added.

"What amazes me is how many people the Gems took captive. They took about sixty percent of the world's population." Wade weighed in.

"That's true. We originally thought we were on the brink of extinction but now it turned out that most of the world was being experimented on by the Gems." Kim added. Everybody knew what she was trying to say. " Guys I don't want to be a downer but these are dark times. The world is going to need leadership and guidance."

"You are absolutely right." Marionette added.

"Everything will turn out okay." Jenny also added.

"I agree but we also have to be more proactive in our jobs." Kim stated.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Like set up a business account or something?" Manny asked.

"No, not a business account. I mean our jobs as superheroes." Kim clarified.

"Are you saying we are bad superheroes?" Adrian asked.

"No! No of course not." Kim tried to explain.

" We kicked butt out there KP. We turned the tide of a war." Jake rationalized.

"And that's an amazing thing but we are more than just punching super villains, or killer robots or Alien space rocks. We are icons. Symbols." Kim finished. Now the tension was slightly clear in the room but enough for her to finish her speech.

"I'm sure you all heard of me before being recruited to become a Reclaimer. I was famous across the world. Kim Possible! The girl who could do anything. But when the world had it's darkest hour, I couldn't save it." Kim began, finally pouring out all of her doubts and frustrations. "I held people dying in my arms. Asking me to save them. I was their hero, but the last thing they all saw was a hero who couldn't save them. I felt like such a failure."

Kim began to silently cry as half the room did as well.

"As heroes we must always let our people feel safe. But that didn't happen two years ago. We should have seen this coming."

Danny rose from his seat.

"How could any of us see this coming Kim?" Danny said, rage building.

"We always have to be prepared." Kim challenged walking up to Danny, face to face. The tension in the room rose. Everyone else grew in uncomfortable silence.

"Kim, I was fourteen when I got my powers. No was around to give a guide on how to be a superhero. I had to learn on my own. A lot of us in here are teenagers. We do the best we can…BUT HOW COULD ANY OF US SEE THIS COMING!?"

"Danny no one taught me either!" Kim argued.

"That's not the point! Even super geniuses like Dexter and the Test twins couldn't anticipate this, than how could you or me or any of us see this happening!" Danny retorted.

"Danny. It's like Kim said, we are heroes. People look up to us, so we should always prepared. " LadyBug added.

"But that is impossible. It's called the unknown for a reason. It's things we don't know. The Gems were a fine example of that." Jenny stated.

"Did you not know about the Gems in the future?" Manny asked.

"No. In my time the Gems attacked us only a year after I graduated from high school, but we have pockets of Resistance frighting them around the Universe." Jenny explained. "Even my mom couldn't foresee their invasion."

"Exactly! They are space rocks from another planet! How do you prepare for that!?" Danny argued to Kim again.

"I don't know! You just do!"

"You are talking irrationally!"

"And you're not!?

"Guys. please clam down for second." Adrain intervened. Both Danny and Kim listened and calmed down a bit.

"Danny I think what Kim is trying to say is that we COULD be better in our jobs. Now hear me out. Before we all met, many of us operated alone. Of course we all had help from friends or other allies but for the most part it was a solo act. That is irresponsible in my opinion." Adrian continued."We have proven time and again that we are much more powerful together than we are alone. We should keep this going, even after we have beat the Gems." Ladybug and Chat Noir were an amazing duo, and that's why they always came on top.

"I agree but Danny is also right." Marionette spoke up as she put on hand of Kim's shoulder."Kim I understand what you're saying, but no one can predict the future. No one here including yourself are to blame for the Gem invasion." Ladybug said as she hugged one of her idols.

Jenny soon hugged Danny, as well as Wade putting a hand on his shoulder. Everyone giggled a little bit. The tension dissipating. Danny, feeling bad about his outburst, stepped up to Kim.

"I'm sorry KP. I know you weren't trying to insult us." Danny apologized. Kim wrapped him into a hug.

"We're cool Danny, you're like a third little brother to me." She giggled.

All of the team shared another laugh. They stayed up and chatted for a bit before all retiring to their rooms.

XXXX

Kim always felt like the big sister of the team. She was the oldest at twenty years old, just like Double D. She was confident, fierce and a go getter just like she was back when she and Ron protected Middleton and the world at large. But the war has taken it's toll on Kim. Her parents were dead. Brothers were dead. Monique, dead. Almost Everyone in Middleton. All except her, Ron and Rufus who both were in comas.

The Gems invaded Middleton, as they needed to set up a Kindergarten. Middleton was a great place to make one, location wise. Kim and Ron tried their best to fight off the Gems but they were out gunned and out numbered. They evacuated when Double D and Steven arrived to help with the escape.

Ron got injured in the escape and now , along Rufus have not woken up yet. But things were beginning to change. They turned the tide of the war in their favor. But that's not the only thing.

Kim walked in her room to see an awoken Ron Stoppable siting on her bed.

"Hey KP. Long time to see." Ron said with an awkward wave. Rufus climbed out of Ron's collar.

"Neah! Hey girlfriend!"

Kim broke down in tears as she ran over to them and gripped them in the biggest hug she could muster. Ron Stoppable was now awake and more powerful than ever.


End file.
